


Кто стережет сторожей?

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:Northern FoxФорма:хэндмейд (брошь)Материалы:полимерная глина, проволока (каркас), фурнитура (наручники), стальной пин с шляпкой (наконечник зонта, ручка, соединение наручников), пин с шариком (кнопка); длина зонта — 7,8см.(полноразмерытутитут)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848694
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Кто стережет сторожей?

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Northern Fox](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1952416)
> 
>  **Форма:** хэндмейд (брошь)  
>  **Материалы:** полимерная глина, проволока (каркас), фурнитура (наручники), стальной пин с шляпкой (наконечник зонта, ручка, соединение наручников), пин с шариком (кнопка); длина зонта — 7,8см.
> 
> (полноразмеры [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/c0/Lyz9NEdE_o.jpg) и [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/94/f5/xpKOQbdq_o.jpg))


End file.
